


Avengers Interference

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Secret Identity, Violence, because he's not really dead, it's all lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock counted himself quite lucky that the Avengers had never had any reason to invade into his territory. Until HYDRA decide to fill the gap Wilson Fisk had left and Captain America was found unconscious in Claire's dumpster.<br/>Why couldn't they just leave Daredevil to deal with Hell's Kitchen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was woken up at three o’clock in the morning by his phone shouting at him. He groaned softly fumbling for it as it continued to shout Claire’s name. Last night had not been too bad. He had stopped a thug mugging on old lady and had only bruised his ribs and back this time when he was thrown against a wall. It concerned him slightly that it was classed as a good night in his mind. But that was a problem for a more sensible hour. “Hello,” Matt murmured but was snapped wide awake by just the pace of Claire’s breathing.

“Why is it always me?” Claire panted, the phone was on speaker, Matt could tell, and he could hear her panicking over the phone. “I get home from my vacation to find a superhero, in your dumpster!” she exclaimed. Matt also put his phone on speaker and proceeded to get into the Daredevil costume.

“When did it become my dumpster?” Matt muttered as he clumsily put on the breastplate. It took a bit of manoeuvring to find a position that didn’t press on his bruised chest and back but it would have to do.

“Foggy started calling it that when I told him how we met,” Claire explained. “But that is not the point at the moment. Captain America is in your dumpster!” she shouted, returning to hyperventilation. “I heard footsteps on the roof, I think they might be coming D,” Claire hissed, her voice dropping down to barely audible. She had started calling him D for Devil instead of calling him Matt; secret identity and all. Plus it sounded stupid to call someone on the phone Daredevil or the man in the mask, or the devil of hell’s kitchen.

“Stay calm Claire, get Santino to help you get him out of the dumpster and keep that Taser I gave you handy okay,” Matt commanded but that was what Claire needed. The helmet was the last piece of the outfit and Matt hung up. It was time to get to work.

Matt tuned in to the sounds around Claire’s apartment as he flew across the rooftops and jumped from rickety fire escape to collapsing balconies. If Fisk had been right about anything, Hell’s Kitchen did need some investment. It would be far easier to navigate the roofs if they were modern developments. He could hear Santino and Claire struggling with the ridiculously muscular body of Captain America but he could hear two more heartbeats approaching on their location. They would get there before him. Matt gritted his teeth, holding his ribs and powered on faster. He had his sticks resting softly against his legs. He couldn’t be throwing himself around as much; Claire would kill him if he hurt himself even more. He quite liked being alive. Now he could hear the whole ordeal clearly. “Get away from us!” Clare shouted and Matt could feel the prickle of electricity on his skin, she was wielding his Taser. Santino was still trying to pull Captain America in the door as Claire fended off the assailants. Matt bounced off the walls of the buildings, skidded off the top of another dumpster and landed with an ungraceful thud being the two thugs. They were larger than him and wore protection but it was as not as good as his suit. However his ribs groaned, three hairline fractures. He would be okay.

 

“You heard the lady,” Matt hissed, slipping into Daredevil mode. He dived at the first, kneeing him in to stomach and punching him in the head simultaneously as they both turned. Winded and dizzy it was easy to dispatch the first by slamming his head into the wall. However the second was on him as soon as his partner’s limp body was cast aside. It was clear that these were not just normal thugs; the second wasn’t waiting for his partner to dispatch the assailant. He was watching; so the first thing that he did, was slam him boot into Matt’s cracked ribs. He was thrown backwards against the wall, the breath was knocked out of him but the fight continued. Matt kicked the thug back away from him with a fluid high kick and cut back with his second leg to trip him to the floor. But he was not down for long. The continued with a repartee of strikes and blocks, dancing around the alleyway; they were at an impasse. They were both trained; Matt had the disadvantage of his ribs but he had to advantage of being faster than his opponent. No one was gaining any land until Santino came to his rescue. The teen shouted down from one of the windows and made Matt proud. He had learnt something. The fire extinguisher collided with the helmet of his assailant. The helmet did deflect most of the impact but it gave Matt enough time to get him on the floor. A swift punch to the temple and he was out cold.

Claire rang an ambulance as Matt and Santino tied up the two men. She reported that the duo had tried to attack her but she was saved by Daredevil. The sirens arrived and both men were lifted into the back, unconscious and bound. Now they just had to deal with the unconscious Avenger on Claire’s couch. They had to get him stable then get him back to the Avengers base as soon as possible. Keeping him here was putting Claire at risk and a hospital would have no idea how to deal with Captain America. Plus that was where they would be looking for him. When Matt finally arrived up at the apartment, clutching his ribs and spitting out the blood that was running down into his mouth from the gash on his cheek. “For god’s sake D, I have enough on my hands with one wounded superhero I do not need you to collapse on me too,” Claire sighed, gesturing for Matt to take the unoccupied chair. Captain America was laid out on the couch like Matt was when he was first found in the dumpster.

“I’ll be fine,” Matt muttered, pulling out bandages from the first aid kit and proceeding to wrap them tightly around his ribs as Claire set to work on Captain America. He had two broken ribs that were already healing up; bruises all over his body, mostly on his back; a broken arm that Claire was setting before that healed up as well; finally and the most worrying thing was a gash and bruising around it on the back of his head. “What I wouldn’t give for accelerated healing,” Matt muttered under his breath and that forced a shrill laugh out of Claire.

“It would put me out of a job,” she added. The makeshift splint was finished and Claire turned her attention to his head. Matt just held a towel to his cut. It would need stitches when Claire was finished with the super soldier.

 

It had been decided that Matt was going to stay with Claire for the night as Steve Rogers was still sleeping on her couch. It had concerned them as first, that he was still asleep, but Matt focused in and could smell tranquilizers on the other man and Claire saw a puncture wound on his neck. All they could do now was wait. So Matt sent Claire to bad and loosened the buckles around his now bound ribs before settling in to meditate. The sun was still down when Matt heard the first signs of movement. The super soldier’s wounds were all healed now but he was clearly still sore after the abuse his body had endured. “I wouldn’t move too quickly Captain,” Matt spoke up softly but it still startled the slightly woozy avenger.

“Where am I?” he asked, Matt could see a soldier’s instinct kicking in. Steve’s eyes were roving over the room without moving his head and he was testing all of his motor functions so he could attack at a moment’s notice.

“An apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. My friend found you unconscious in a dumpster being hunted by some thugs. I managed to fight them away and we patched you up here,” Matt explained as Steve sat up slowly this time. His hands lightly glossed over the blood stained bandages now protecting nothing but unblemished skin.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t have been able to go to a hospital,” Steve nodded but that simple movement clearly sent his head spinning again.

“That’s what we thought,” Matt smiled slightly, standing up as the Avenger tried to.

“And who are you?” Steve asked. “I’m guessing you are the vigilante that dealt with Fisk?” he added after a glance at the outfit.

“Yours truly,” Matt nodded slightly. He just loved messing around with people that were fishing for his name.

“And I don’t suppose you are going to let me know the name of the person who saved me?” Steve tried again.

“Her name is Claire, I just helped a little,” he replied again, this repertoire amused him greatly. “But you can call me Daredevil, that’s what everyone else calls me.”

“I guess I should be going then,” Steve sighed and Matt nodded. “Tell Claire I say thank you. And if you ever need any help with anything, just ask the Avengers,” Steve added, Matt laughed in his mind. This was clearly a recruitment drive.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Matt shrugged and he always was fine. He didn’t need fancy superheroes to clean up Hell’s Kitchen.

 

Steve left the small apartment with thoughts swirling in his mind. A mysterious vigilante in Hell’s Kitchen that had taken down Fisk, the Chinese, the Japanese and the Russian mob single-handedly. And now Hydra was taking over the slack; they were taking over the human trafficking and drugs base in Hell’s Kitchen in collaboration with the Italian mob. This was the first big mission that Steve was going to give the Avengers but now he was doubting it. This needed subtlety. They didn’t need metal suits, wings or mind control powers. They needed the sort of things Daredevil brought; a knowledge of hell’s kitchen and a network that he seemed to have to know when things were going down. Steve needed to recruit him, even on a temporary basis. But he didn’t seem in anyway interested. A lone wolf so to speak. “Captain! Three o’clock!” a voice shouted from the roof top behind him and on a reflex, Steve smacked out his elbow, hitting a solid protection. It was Rumlow.

“I thought my men could deal with you but interference from our masked friend over there ruined it all,” Rumlow laughed as Steve managed to block the knife his nemesis was wielding. Daredevil was the one who shouted and he was currently trying to dispatch two agents that had set on him. His martial arts skills were impressive but Steve had to focus on his own battle. His body was still weak and it would take about half an hour for his team to get here. They were going to have to deal with this themselves. “I guess I should have expected four men wouldn’t be able to take out the great Captain America on their own,” Rumlow added as he landed and high kick square to Steve’s chest. He was thrown back against the wall and was a helpless spectator as Rumlow pulled out his pistol. In a flash of motion Rumlow was knocked to the floor by the limp body of one of his men. Daredevil was certainly packing a punch and using the height to his advantage.

“Heads!” Daredevil shouted in the moment after his assistance. Steve looked up to see his shield falling from the sky. Perfect. By the time Rumlow was back on his feet so was Steve and now he had his shield to help out. Rumlow swung out with his knife again but Steve just knocked the blade away and advanced forwards. It was a deadly dance between the duo; Steve never let Rumlow get far enough away to pull his gun and Rumlow would never let Steve get close enough to land a solid strike. Rumlow did get the upper hand as he slammed Steve through a door into an apartment building and threw a grenade in after the super soldier. Steve managed to hide behind his shield before it hit but the building was crumbling around him. The foundations were crumbling. Steve could hear Daredevil hurrying to evacuate onto the street and getting those who were uninjured to help put out the ever spreading fire. Steve could hear sirens approaching. He just had to deal with Rumlow.

 

In the end it was Daredevil that pulled the plug as he ran over the top of the flame ridden buildings and jumped down onto the fire escape, it was clear he had dealt with his final assailant and helping evacuate and was now on his way to help. But this spooked Rumlow. Some may call it cowardice but it was more tactically retreat. Steve could see in Rumlow’s eyes that the main concern was capture. He pulled his gun and let off three bullets; two into the heads of his own man and one was sent towards the vigilante. Somehow he managed to dodge the majority of impact but it still grazed his shoulder and sent the red suited man to the floor. In a flash Rumlow was gone.  
“You alright?” Steve asked, helping his two time saviour to his feet.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Better not make this a regular thing though. Me saving you,” Daredevil joked even through Steve could see the blood running through his fingers and down his arm.

“I’ll try not to. Thanks for returning the shield,” Steve sighed, the red covered figure was already halfway up the building and the fire engines had arrived.

 

“What an earth happened to you? The fight is all over the news,” Wanda exclaimed when Steve finally arrived back at the base. He had run the way back, slower than he would usually done but still faster than the average human.

“I was talking to informants in Hell’s Kitchen last night and was ambushed by HYDRA,” Steve explained as the rest of the team got wind of their leaders return and assembled in the conference room. “I was injured but the local hero who took down Fisk was there to assist. He was the one who harbored me over night and helped fight when Rumlow came back,” Steve continued as James loaded up the news reports on the screens. It was clear that Steve had been caught on a lot of the footage and the destruction was quite major.  
“We need to get this ‘Daredevil’ on our team,” Natasha commented and the whole team had to agree.

“He is friendly but has no intention of telling us anything about himself or joining the team,” Steve conceded as he loaded up the grainy picture of Daredevil and pinned it to the corner of the screen.

“Then we’ll just have to convince him,” Sam shrugged. He was right, that was all there was to it. But it would not be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ve got a client coming in this morning,” Karen commented as Matt walked into the office. The stitches had been removed from his cheek but the red line and corresponding bruise remained. He was hobbling slightly but nothing noticeable. The main concern was the bullet scrape on his arm but he had managed to wrap it up with enough bandages so that it wouldn’t show. “Paying or pro-bono?” Foggy asked, the money was always his first concern but despite this he would never turn down a pro-bono case. It was just good to have some paying ones as well.

“Paying and according to the person who rung it is pretty high profile and if we win it will be great publicity for Nelson and Murdock,” Karen explained. Matt nodded softly. They needed publicity more than anything. A law firm could not survive on word of mouth especially when it was word of mouth amongst the unpaying customers of Hell’s Kitchen. They needed to get out into the world and make a splash.

“Any more details?” Matt asked as they set up the conference room ready for the meeting.

“Nope, she said that she could not say anymore just in case it was leaked. She also asked if we chose not to take the case then we would have to sign confidentiality agreements,” Karen continued. Matt was growing more and more intrigued at the little titbits of information were revealed. Matt did like a mystery and he knew Foggy did too. Only if this person had killed people and there was no plausible defense then they would turn down such an enticing case.

It was an hour before their new client arrived. Matt had changed the bandage on his arm but thankfully the wound seemed to be dealing with itself quite nicely. The bruise was turning a plethora of colours but it was not suspicious for a blind man to have a couple of bruises, it’s very hard to avoid things when you cannot see them. Well that’s what he always said anyway. “He’s coming,” Matt murmured, startling both Foggy and Karen. They weren’t used to his advanced hearing yet and were still shocked at statements such as those.

“You enjoy it don’t you. You enjoy knowing things that the rest of us don’t,” Foggy muttered just before the knock on the door. “Show off,” he hissed at the self-satisfied smirk on Matt’s face as the whole team assembled in the reception area. Karen pulled open the door. Matt could recognise the person’s motion and their heartbeat but he couldn’t place it. “Oh my,” Foggy exclaimed and Matt only just held back a laugh at the language. During their time at Landman and Zack, Foggy was always getting into trouble by swearing in front of prestigious clients so they had worked together to censor his language in these situations. But it seemed his shock had caused Foggy to forget that his fellow lawyer could not see.

“My name is Matt Murdock and this is my associate Foggy Nelson,” Matt sighed, offering his hand to the stranger.

“Oh hello. I’m Steve Rogers, but I guess you already know that,” he replied tensely, shaking Matt’s hand. Matt froze. Steve Rogers, their new case was Captain America. The same Captain America who Matt saved the night before as his crime fighting vigilante alter ego that the aforementioned Captain America wanted to recruit and discover the secret identity of … not knowing that that secret identity he wanted to reveal involved being his lawyer. This was like the plot of a bad action movie. His whole life was the plot of a bad action movie.

 

Matt tuned back into the conversation as he was mentioned. “My partner here is blind, that is why you needed to introduce yourself,” Foggy explained, probably because Matt had tuned out at the revelation.

“Oh I am really sorry,” Steve apologised and Matt nodded.

“It’s fine, I’m glad people don’t notice,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “Now would you like to follow us to the conference room, this is our secretary Karen. Would you mind if she sits in, she takes notes for me,” Matt continued as if the awkward exchange had never happened. But he was tense, his whole secret identity could be blown out of the water if Steve worked it out.

“No, it’s a pleasure to meet you miss,” Steve replied, Matt could hear Karen’s heart rate increase along with Foggy’s. He rolled his eyes behind the glasses as they sat down.

“Now Mister Rogers, your secretive companion would not tell us anything about your case,” Foggy began as everyone settled down.

“Please call me Steve, and I assume that now you have met me we couldn’t let any details slip out to the press,” Steve continued with a sigh. It was clear he was fed up for the dancing around the press and the public. It must be hard for a soldier to have to pander to the whims of the public.

“Why have you come to us, Mister Rogers?” Matt asked abruptly. “I’m sure your agency will have its own band of lawyers. I personally know Stark Industries goes to Landman and Zack for its legal matters,” he continued with his head tilted slightly and inquisitively.

“I don’t like the big law firms. They are only there for the money. I heard about your work during the Fisk ordeal and thought that you would be best to help,” Steve explained, tension still remained coiled in his body.

 

Steve explained the whole case and it was really not helping Matt’s heart rate. The people in the apartment building that was blown up by Rumlow were prosecuting. “All they want is the money which I am happy to give them but the lawyers and anti-hero activists are twisting it as it was an intentional attack and it was me who threw the grenade. They are always jumping on an opportunity to try and shut down the Avengers or regulate us. If we win I will still fund the rebuilding but I will not have the avengers name dragged through the mud for something Hydra has done,” Steve explained. There were two problems though, Matt was going to have to get through this case without letting anyone, including his own client, know he was at the event and Daredevil was being painted as the hero with Captain America the villain. He wasn’t used to being the hero of a situation. He was used to his own best friend calling his alter ego a terrorist nutjob. But ever since Fisk everything he had was thrown into the limelight and praised. It was exhausting to keep his identity a secret when everyone wanted to know everything. If it was exposed that he was Matt Murdock then no one he knew would ever get any peace and he would lose all semblance of a normal life.

“We will take your case Mr Rogers,” Matt sighed and he could hear Foggy nodded with his heart rate still unnaturally high. The best way to stay on top of it was to sort it out himself.

“Thank you so much. I’ll get Miss Hill, the lady you spoke to before, to send over all the information we have from eyewitnesses,” Steve exclaimed, it was clear that had been weighing on him heavily, as he got to his feet. He offered his hand to Foggy and Karen to shake but stopped himself in front of Matt. Finally someone that understood the fact he wouldn’t be able to see the hand; it didn’t matter that he could in fact tell when someone offered their hand. But for once someone thought it through. So Matt offered him a respectful nod and a smile instead, despite his insides churning.

 

“Okay what is it Murdock?” Foggy sighed as soon as they heard Steve going down the stairs.

“You know the incident he was talking about. Have you had chance to watch the news yet?” Matt began as they all settled back down in the conference room. Matt had vowed to Foggy that he would not keep anything from them anymore and especially when it affected their cases.

“I have heard that there was a fight and the Avengers caused damage again but I sort of glossed over it,” Karen stated and Foggy hummed in agreement. Foggy understood the whole world on fire thing now and how he had to focus to notice things, even normal stuff like a curb or where a table was. Sometimes it was much easier to use and cane or feel for the table; so he still carried on as if Matt couldn’t see, so no gestures without accompanying sounds. It was a relief to be able to turn off every so often.

“Daredevil was there and helped with the fight,” Matt stated.

“You did what?” Foggy shouted causing Matt wince as he leaning forwards on the table.

“Well Claire found him unconscious in the dumpster so I went over to help and she treated him. He left the morning after without his shield so I followed him to give it back but some guy from HYDRA was following him. So I helped in the fight, the HYDRA guy kicked Steve into the building and threw the grenade, setting the block on fire. I rescued the people while Steve fought off the guy. The guy then ran when I re-joined the fight and Steve went back to Avengers base,” Matt explained. They needed to know everything before starting on the case; those were the rules, no secrets at Nelson and Murdock.

“Was there anyone around to see the actual fight or just the fiery aftermath?” Karen asked, Matt could not have wished for a better secretary. She was no nonsense and took everything the odd lawyers threw her way. If she hadn’t already given herself a raise Matt would; yes that raise was from free to minimum wage but it still counted. They weren’t made of money.

“I was little bit busy,” Matt replied with his eyebrow raised and a little sigh.

“He does have a point Karen, despite the unnecessary sass. I’ll call on Brett and see if he can get us the statements from witnesses,” Foggy stated, getting to his feet.

“And how are you going to convince him to do that. Please don’t say you have bought Bess more cigars,” Matt commented receiving a laugh in response from Foggy.

“Of course not,” Foggy scoffed shiftily. “Okay only a couple but I am going to lead with the fact the Daredevil wants to see them and see if that gets me anywhere,” he added after a seconds hesitation. Foggy was in love with the fact that the press had decided that with Ben knowing Daredevil and him saving Karen, that Foggy, Matt and Karen were Daredevil’s mortal assistants. Which was great when they wanted to know things and wanted to explain how they knew stuff. They also seemed to belief that the devil of Hell’s Kitchen had not revealed his identity to them; which was an added bonus.

With Foggy gone Matt and Karen waited on the information from the Avengers while compiling anything the news had said. If they were to win this then they had to prove that the grenade was not thrown by Steve and Steve was fighting out of self-defence. The best way to do that would be an eye witness accounts. However the only people Matt knew that could collaborate that was either: the man who threw the grenade who was currently in the wind, dead, the man on trial, or the man in the mask and as a late 80’s film once said people in masks can never be trusted. About an hour after he left Matt’s phone buzzed into action shouting Foggy’s name. “I got something Matt, Brett could not give me all the statements but he did say that there was one person that was adamant that she had not seen or heard anything until the building was on fire,” Foggy explained.

“Now that is someone who is wanting to hide something,” Karen beamed and Matt hummed in agreement.

“His name is Marco Cuevas. I assumed the devil of Hell’s Kitchen may be paying him a visit.”

“That he will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and update every week but I am going on holiday soon so that may change!


	3. Chapter 3

“Marco,” Matt spoke softly as he heard Marco walk out onto the street.

“Who’s there?” he exclaimed, a gun in his hands faster than Matt could react.

“I’m not here to hurt you Marco, so put the gun down,” Matt replied, his hands raised in a placating gesture. He stepped out of the shadows and Marco’s jaw dropped. But the gun remained pointed at Matt.

“It’s about the explosion isn’t it, I swear I had nothing to do with it. It was that guy, in the black suit,” he exclaimed frightfully, the gun shaking in his grip.

“I believe you Marco, I was there okay. I just want to know why you didn’t tell the police what you saw,” Matt continued, stepping forwards slowly towards the young boy. He could only be eighteen and it was clear this was weighing heavily on his mind.

“A man came to see me, he told me he knew what I had seen and he would kill me if anyone found out. He said they had men in the police force that would mean I never left there alive,” he continued, seemingly oblivious to Matt advancing towards him.

“I need you to go to the police Marco okay. They will be able to protect you from this man. You need to give your statement to Sergeant Brett Mahoney and say that you know me,” Matt continued soothingly but he could hear footsteps approaching them from behind. “Marco I need you to go back up to your apartment and lock the door. If anyone tries to get in, shoot them. In the morning you must go to the police and ask for Brett. Your life is in grave danger,” Matt continued, shoving Marco back inside as the footsteps grew louder. Marco broke into a sprint up the stairs. Matt spun around at the click of a gun.

 

“Boss said that you may be nosing around. Didn’t expect you to find our witness so soon though,” the man grunted as Matt kicked the gun out of his hands before he could fire. They dived into the fight and Matt was easily overpowering the brute. They were clearly from the same organisation as the people who was targeting Captain America and the new group trying to fill the void that Fisk left vacant. HYDRA, Steve had said. They were the organisation behind all the SHIELD stuff last year. A gun shot tore through Matt’s mind. It came from Marco’s building. He managed to knock his attacker to the floor and sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. He had been an idiot. Of course they had been watching Marco and of course there wouldn’t just be one of them. He was a liability and people like this were not afraid to kill anyone that threatened them. Another shot. He just prayed that it was Marco fighting back as he skidded down the corridor. Marco’s door was open. There were two bodies on the floor. Marco had fought back, but the second shot hit him. Matt carefully stepped over the dead HYDRA agent’s body, straining to hear any signs of life. And there it was, the faintest of heartbeats, there was nothing Matt could do for him except get him to a hospital. The bullet had hit his mid-section and could have destroyed any number of internal organs. He needed the hospital. Thankfully an ambulance arrived minutes later, but Matt was already gone.

 

“He’s in a coma, the bullet tore through his stomach and he lost a lot of blood. They managed to patch up his stomach and he should wake up soon if everything goes according to plan,” Karen explained when she got off the phone with Claire.

“Brett has put a protective detail on his of officers he knows he can trust,” Foggy added but guilt was still coursing through Matt. He should have been able to protect Marco, the kid needed him and he couldn’t deliver. “There’s no point tearing yourself up about this Matt, you did all you could to save him and it is thanks to you he is still alive,” Foggy sighed, ruffling Matt’s hair like knew he hated, but hated in a nice way.

“I know that, it’s just we really needed his statement and by approaching him I put his life at risk,” Matt muttered with a deep sigh.

“He’s gonna be okay, we can still get the statement but for now you two need to go into lawyer mode and come up with a valid defence without it,” Karen sighed but it did spur the duo into action.

“We need character witnesses so I need you to go to Avengers HQ,” Foggy replied, stopping Matt in his tracks.

“Why do I have to go? They’ll surely work me out!” Matt exclaimed, spinning on his heels to face Foggy.

“Because you are more composed and respectable than I am. And you made me go to Landman and Zack,” Foggy argued and Matt could tell there was no way of getting out of this one.

 

“Hey Matt, I’ll send someone out for you,” Steve chirped over the intercom as Matt stood outside the gates. He could walk up himself but it was best to stick with the helpless blind person façade to maintain his secret.

“Hey Matt, I’m Sam, Sam Wilson,” the figure he heard approaching finally spoke up. Sam Wilson, he was Falcon. One of Captain America’s best friends and ex-Military.

“Thank you for coming down here to get me, new places and all,” Matt laughed softly as Sam lead him up the drive.

“Oh it’s no problem, you’re here to help Steve and save our rep,” Sam shrugged as they walked. “So you’re from Hell’s Kitchen?” Sam questioned, clearly trying to make conversation as they walked.

“Born and bred,” Matt smiled back.

“I’s nice to have another Manhattan boy in the mix, I’m from Harlem,” Sam replied, it did explain his fondness for New York. It was much a kin to Matt’s protectiveness over Hell’s Kitchen. They arrived at the entrance and it was clear everyone was waiting for Matt to arrive.

 

“Nice to see you again Matt, I hear the investigation is not progressing as expected,” Steve sighed, clasping the smaller man’s shoulder warmly.

“We have had a few setbacks, which is why I am here. My partner and I believe that if we can get character witnesses for you and against Rumlow, people that the public will respect as well as a portfolio from as many people as we can get,” Matt explained, receiving a mix of nods and sounds of affirmation from the crowd.

“The fall of SHIELD and the Ultron incident is going to make that hard. The public doesn’t trust the Avengers,” someone commented, a voice he had not heard before.

“How rude of me I should introduce everyone. You’ve met Sam, this is Wanda,” Steve began to introduce the team.

“Hey, thank you for helping us,” Wanda spoke up, he matched the voice to the heartbeat. That was how he identified people now a days.

“And this is James,” Steve continued, gesturing even though he knew there was no point.

“Evening Mr Murdock.”

“And this is Vision.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“And Natasha.”

“I want to talk to you about your friend Daredevil.”

“This is not the time Tasha.”

“Oh come on Steve.”

“And last but not least Pietro.”

“Thank you for helping our team.” It was unnerving to meet so many people at once that could learn his identity but they did seem like good people.

 

“We can get Hill to testify and Pepper,” Steve spoke up from where they were all sat in the lounge area.

“They’ll get shot down as having too close relations to the Avengers,” Matt sighed, this was harder than he anticipated.

“What about your land lady Steve? She’s a lovely old lady,” Natasha chirped up and a smile twitched at the corner of Matt’s mouth. Now that was what they needed, a little old lady telling the tales of her here tenant would help her carry groceries up the steep stairs and fix her plumbing.

“And what about the guys you know from the ex-Military therapy group?” Sam added, veterans now as well. It was getting better.

“Sounding good, if you could all write out a statement on how you met Steve, maybe not in complete detail, and your opinions on his character. Steve would you mind getting me the names and addresses of the people we have mentioned,” Matt spoke up, getting to his feet. “I better be getting back to the office.”

“I’ll give you a lift,” Wanda spoke up and Matt nodded in gratitude but it was slightly disconcerting. All the way through this meeting, Wanda had barely said a word. He knew about her specific skill set but Sting had taught him how to sense if someone was playing with his mind. He had said it was something to do with the impending war. The war Matt was not going to get involved with.

 

The car ride was awkward until they got a sufficient distance away from Avengers HQ. “How did you learn how to close off your mind?” Wanda asked bluntly, Matt appreciates bluntness but he would rather she had just ignored it.

“Daredevil taught me. He thought it best that I know how to protect myself from people trying to influence me. I would also rather you didn’t probe around in my mind without my permission, and that goes for those in my team as well,” Matt replied, trying to keep his voice and heartbeat level. If Wanda was to read the minds of Foggy and Karen then she would discover his secret. It probably is best that Matt deals with the Avengers relations.

“I can respect that. You have earned our trust,” Wanda nodded, and the drive continued in silence. Matt was going to have to be more careful with these superheroes. And once again, Matt had something to be thankful to Stick for. He was still a dick though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter.  
> I got back from holiday then came down with a really nasty bug!

“You are not going out there Matthew!” Karen exclaimed, standing in Matt’s apartment. He hadn’t invited her over and he was starting to regret giving both of his friends keys to the flat.

“I have to try and find out if anyone else knows anything. I have the list of temporary addresses that Brett gave us and I am going to go investigate,” Matt argued as he slid the sticks into their respective holsters.

“That Hydra dude is out to get you!” Karen exclaimed once again but Matt would not be swayed. He needed to wrap this investigation up as soon as possible so he could beginning running Hydra out of his city. They were worse than Fisk and so would take longer to deal with. He may have to resort to bringing in the Avengers. Yes his pride would take a knock but the priority had to be the people of Hell’s Kitchen. He would do whatever it took to destroy that vile snake for good. That was his job, as both a lawyer and a masked vigilante. People may frown upon his antics but if they got results then why complain.

“I’m used to it Karen okay. I need to get rid of Hydra and clearing Steve’s name is the first step,” Matt sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

 

He was not fine, he was really not fine. One of the people that used to live in the destroyed apartment building was a member of the Russian Mafia, the group that used to be led by Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov. And the group had decided that whoever could bring them the man known as Daredevil, alive, would be the next ruler of the organisation. They apparently had some way of checking if it was really him, which was slightly unnerving in itself, so people weren’t just blackmailing people to pretend to be him. Now he was sprinting along the roofs being chased by a shotgun wielding insane Russian. He was too fast for the bullets at this distance but if he even stopped running for a moment then he would be back in range. There had to be somewhere he could camp out until the Russian gave up. A few blocks later, his legs were burning and soon he would not be able to match the speed needed. It was then he spotted an apartment with the windows open but no movement inside. Perfect. But first he had to lose the shotgun wielding maniac. A fire escapes groaned in the light night time wind a couple of buildings away. If he could make his pursuer believe he had gone down to floor level that should give him enough time to get into the empty building. Matt sprinted across the roof and soared through the air, thumping down onto the cold rusty metal of the fire escape. He scrambled down a couple of floors before throwing a stone down the stairs. The small rock caused the fire escape to rattle and vibrate under him as it clunked down towards the ground. Matt dived into the open window, shutting it quietly as he heard the Russian step onto the fire escape. Now this was the moment of truth, would he keep running past or stop to investigate? Thankfully he managed to outwit the thug and collapsed with a sigh against the wall next to the window. His muscles protested any movement but he mind was still alert with the fact that he may need to run at any minute.

 

He was able to rest there for about ten minutes before he heard footsteps outside of the door. However before he could get out of the window and down the fire escape, the door swung open.

“Oh you have to be kidding me,” Matt sighed as he tuned into the heartbeat. Why did he hide out in the apartment of America’s hero, Captain America? The one man he didn’t want to see.

“Daredevil,” Steve frowned, lowering his gun that had been previously trained on the intruder. “What on earth are you doing in my apartment?” he continued, stepping inside and gesturing for the masked vigilante to sit on what Matt presumed was his couch. Matt guessed he had no choice, not if he wanted to continue the good relations he had with the Avengers. He settled down hesitantly, trying to look as confident as he could despite not knowing exactly where he was sitting. However Steve seemed too distracted was bolting the window shut and turning the lights on, not that it meant anything to Matt.

“I was attacked by a Russian with a shotgun,” Matt shrugged one shoulder slightly. “You should shut your windows while you are out.”

“I know, I came back because I forgot. That doesn’t explain why you were attacked by a Russian with a shotgun,” Steve frowned, pulling two beers out of the fridge. Matt took one mostly because it would not be worth it to argue with the super soldier. He explained all about the prize for his head and the hatred that he had earned amongst those of the Russian mob even though he did not kill either of their leaders. Yes he was slightly responsible for Vladimir’s eventual demise but it was the Russian’s own choice to sacrifice himself so Matt could get away. But there was no chance to explain this to the angry Russians with guns. “We can help you take them out if you want,” Steve offered but Matt was not going to let superheroes fight his battles for him. His work in Hell’s Kitchen was mostly built on the fear and respect he had instilled into the locals and the villains; bringing in Steve and the Avengers would make him look weak.

“Hydra has to be our priority. Leave the Russians to me,” Daredevil brushed it off before downing the beer. He didn’t want to spend any longer here than he needed to. However he committed the smells and default sounds surrounding the apartment to memory, it was nice to know he had a bolt hole in this apartment if he ever needed it again.

“First I need to clear my name. Your lawyer friends are helping with that one,” Steve stated with a barely noticeable nod.

“You can trust them,” Matt smiled, he always felt strange talking about himself like Matt Murdock and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen were separate people. However he was used to it now, it was like he had duel personalities. “I should be going, thank you for a place to wait it out,” Matt sighed as his groaning muscles pushed him into a standing position. He would take it slow on the way home.

“Remember, if you ever need any help just call.”

 

“How have they not worked out your identity yet?” Foggy exclaimed, lying on Matt’s couch as his best friend tied his tie.

“Believe me I am as shocked as you are,” Matt sighed, that was the main thing that was always on Matt’s mind. If Steve or any of the other Avengers discovered he was Matt Murdock then he would never be allowed to have a peaceful life. And if they could work it out then what’s to stop the press from finding out; he was currently in a little bubble as the press didn’t delve too deep out of respect for what he was doing for them. This would not last forever.

“You don’t even change your voice that much when in vigilante mode,” Foggy continued but thankfully, for Matt’s sanity, he had finished getting ready and they were on their way to the office. “Did you find anything with those witnesses last night?” Foggy asked but only received a laugh in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that once again this is a quite short chapter but you will soon know why I had to finish it there.

“The press are crying for blood again,” Maria Hill stated over the conference call. “They are now calling for Daredevil to come forwards and tell his side of the story.”

“That would work wouldn’t it,” Wanda shrugged. “People believe Daredevil.”

“By doing this interview it will only cause people to spend longer trying to work out his identity. Yes he does want to help clear your names but the courts will tear apart a testimony giving by a man who will not show his face,” Foggy argued, everything was so much easier now Foggy and Karen knew his secret.

“He has a point,” Sam pointed out, “we have good lawyers but even they will not be able to defend that. The testimony could realistically be giving by anyone in the daredevil suit if he does not show his face.”

“Thanks Sam,” Karen nodded with a small smile, Matt was deliberately sitting back on this one. The more chance he gave them to work out who he was, the quicker they would work it out.

“We have the character witness statements from the people we discussed. I’ll send them over,” Maria continued but everyone involved knew that character statements would not be enough. They needed witness testimonies, people who actually saw the event and could vouch that Captain America tried to save the building not destroy it. He had an idea, it was a terrible idea but it would get them what they needed. All he needed to do was go talk to an angry shotgun wielding Russian.

 

“You!” the Russian snarled, jumping to his feet as Daredevil kicked down the door to his apartment.

“Hello again,” Matt smirked before he planted a round house kick in the centre of his nemesis’ chest.

“I will kill you!” he exclaimed, pulling a knife from his belt and sending it soaring through the air towards Matt’s face. If he hadn’t moved then it would had drilled through his eye, but he was thankfully alive due to his superhuman reflexes. He spun out of the way at the last second, wincing at the thud of the knife hitting the wall behind his head.

“I thought your boss wanted me alive Alexei. A hole through my skull would certainly put a damper on that plan,” Matt taunted, his methods often worked best if the opposition was worked up enough to make stupid mistakes.

“I’m sure he will not mind,” Alexei snarled. “You are more trouble than you are worth.” Matt threw himself forwards, catching the cocky Russian off guard and managing the kick his legs out from underneath him. Alexei fell to the floor with an almighty thump but before Matt could incapacitate him, Alexei lashed out with another knife that managed to catch Matt across the ankle. Matt swore as suddenly his foot couldn’t hold his weight anymore. Alexei was stumbling back to his feet as Matt fell from his. “Once I have presented you to the captain he will let me kill you. And I will kill you, slowly and painfully. You and that government spy blew up my home!” he exclaimed causing Matt to freeze in place.

“Don’t you mean Captain America?” Matt prompted as he regained control of his wits and rolled away from the boot that was about to come down on his face.

“No not the avenger. The other one, in the black armour,” Alexei replied, a lamp raced past Matt’s head. They were most certainly trashing this apartment; but Matt had his witness. Good job he had planned ahead for this and had Brett waiting outside the room with commands to come in only when he gave the signal.

“Thank you for your help,” Matt smiled, diving on Alexei was a furious speed. Within a couple of minutes of this intensity, a disorientated Alexei was pushed out of the door with his ears ringing, straight into the arms of NYPD Captain Brett Mahoney. They had a witness.

 

“The Russian mobster that was a witness has described what he saw of the affair with the promise of a reduced sentence. He is also going to flip on his contacts. Tell Daredevil we are well on our way to taking down the remains of Vladmir and Antoly’s group and he shouldn’t have any problems with them anymore,” Brett reported in a conference call with the team the next morning. A smug smile formed on Matt’s lips and he was swatted on the shoulder by Foggy. It was his best friend’s personal mission to make sure his ego didn’t get too big and to hear people raving about Davedevil in front  of him was a sure fire way to make Matt’s chest puff out a little.

“Thanks for your help Brett,” Karen chuckled, mostly at the display between the two best friends.

“Anytime Karen, your friend has escalated my closed case rate massively,” Brett replied and closed off the call.

“Don’t say anything Murdock, just don’t,” Foggy sighed before Matt could utter a word.

 

“Hey Steve,” Matt answered his phone with a smile.

“I hear that we have a witness for the case and I have some more good news,” Steve replied. Matt fell silent as he focused on crossing the road.

“Pray tell Captain,” Matt replied once he was safe tapping along the pavement.

“Marco has woken up. I am on my way there with Natasha,” Steve explained; he had just made Matt’s day even better. Now they would have two witnesses to the crime and that might even mean it would not need to go to trial. It was time to wrap this all up and get the Avengers off his civilian self’s back.

 

Matt was forced to wait outside Marco’s hospital room even after flashing his card and trying to get in with power of attorney. “Hey Steve, just wondering what was holding you up. They are about to let us in,” Matt sighed as he left another voicemail on Steve’s phone. He had been waiting here for half an hour and there was no sign of the two Avengers.

“Are you Matthew Murdock?” a nurse, who had just walked out of Marco’s room, asked.

“That is I,” Matt smiled, turning up the charm. He needed to get into that room and he was not above using guilt trips and charm to get himself in there before HYDRA beat him to it.

“Thank you for your help,” the woman replied and suddenly Matt felt electricity coursing through his body. The nurse had tased him; Matt fell to the floor with a thump and he felt his limp body being lifted into a wheelchair before he sunk into unconsciousness.

 

Steve walked into the hospital with Natasha trying to support the weight his injured leg would have taken. They were both battered and bruised and Steve was certain he would be leaving a trail of blood behind him. They had been attacked by HYDRA on the road to the hospital after he had rung Matt. They had taken out most of the HYDRA operatives but the remainder seemed to have an order to retreat after a certain time. Something was not sitting right in Steve’s stomach about this. He managed to bat off all the fussing nurses and admitted himself into Marco’s room. No one was able to stop him when he was determined. Marco laid dead on the hospital bed. The knife still sticking out of his chest. A nurse was tied up in the corner and Steve hurried to free her before he examined the body. The nurse said that someone she did not recognise, dressed as a nurse came in and knocked her out. When she came to, Marco was dead and she was tied up. This was most certainly a hit on their best witness and Steve tentatively picked up a post-it that was stuck to the dead boy’s forehead.

 

_If you want to see the blind lawyer again, deliver the Russian and Daredevil to the old SHIELD safehouse that you used to live in. You know the one Stephen._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think this story is coming to a close soon.  
> However is there anything anyone wants to see happen in this verse?

Steve could not understand the intensity of Foggy’s reaction when he passed him the note. Yes he knew that the lawyer would be upset that his best friend had been kidnapped but all they would have to do was get the Russian’s statement and bring Daredevil along to the meet. They would do the trade then the Avengers would bust them and all would be fine. There was no need for the string of expletives and pacing that the note had prompted. “We need to work out a way to do this without succumbing to their demands,” Foggy stated with a shrug and resumed his frantic pacing.

“Why? We can keep Matt and the Russian safe. Daredevil can take care of himself,” Sam argued, it was a sensible suggestion but no one could understand why the remaining lawyer paled once again.

“Yeah, he says he can,” Foggy murmured under his breath.

“Is there something you aren’t telling us Franklin,” Natasha stated with one of her signature interrogation glares.

“It is not my information to disclose but Daredevil is away on other business. Matt would not want us to sell out our only remaining lead,” Foggy sighed. He wasn’t lying, he was not going to lie to Captain America. He was just manipulating the truth to save his best friend. He was not lying to his childhood hero.

“He’s right. Taking part in this swap could backfire and give HYDRA everything,” Wanda spoke up, earning glares from Steve and her brother. Foggy spun around to face her, he had no idea how she could sneak around like that. “We need to assert our dominance and take some of them in,” she added, with a win towards Foggy. She knew. How could he be so stupid? The little witch could read minds for god’s sake. As soon as he was put under pressure he had already revealed Matt’s deepest darkest secret.

“Okay, we’ll bite. How do you two want to do this?” Steve asked with an exasperated sigh but Foggy just smiled, turns out he did have a plan.

 

Matt was mentally kicking himself. It was his own fault they were in this situation. If he hadn’t aligned his civilian self with his vigilante self; it happened in all the movies, the hero’s friends were kidnapped to draw him out. It was going to happen at some point. They hadn’t bothered with a blindfold obviously but it seemed they had the sense to tie him up with noise cancelling headphones on. The air movements gave him a sense of what was going on and the movements of people in the room but it was not enough to launch an offensive on his captors. That meant he was going to have to wait it out and rely on others to save him. It was humiliating.

 

Foggy’s plan would either work wonders or backfire completely. The plan was that Steve would walk in with Pietro in handcuffs, dressed in the Daredevil suit. They were roughly the same size and if everything went according to plan no one would be looking that close at him to find out that he was not the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. “It is so hard to see out of this. How does he do it?” Pietro muttered, causing the colour to drain from Foggy’s face once again.

“Dunno, must be a design flaw,” Karen chuckled, and was silenced by a death glare from Foggy. Pietro just shrugged and adjusted the sticks in their holsters; another close call, he couldn’t let anyone else find out. One avenger knowing his best friend’s biggest secret was enough. “So when Matt is free, Pietro will run to try and catch Rumlow by surprise and the others will take out any HYDRA agents that may be back up. Wanda it is your job to make sure that Mr Murdock is clear and makes it back home with Foggy and Karen,” Steve commanded. It was an unfortunate concession to the plan that Foggy had to stay back and couldn’t bring his bat to the head of the man who kidnapped his best friend. On the other hand, the Avengers would surely make the man regret it more than he ever could. It was time to go.

 

Steve stood outside the door with a loosely chained Pietro being dragged along behind him. When he pushed open the door, the duo were instantly grabbed by HYDRA agents and pulled apart; two latched onto Steve but only one of Pietro. They seemed to underestimate the Daredevil. “It seems you didn’t like my requests Captain, as you did not follow them,” Rumlow sighed from the other end of the long warehouse. “I wanted the Russian as well as the devil,” he added and two of his men pulled Matt forwards. He looked in relatively good shape with only a few bruises and cuts; Rumlow had keep his promise.

“If we brought them both here then what was to ensure us that you wouldn’t just attack and take them both without giving us Mr Murdock in return,” Steve argued but instead of protesting, Rumlow seemed to respect this work of tactics he thought he saw. Steve stepped forward, pulling a sullen acting Pietro with him; they had to keep up the act until they were close enough for hand to hand combat. To win this they would have to take out the use of guns, Rumlow was far more superior with arms than either of the two in this warehouse was.

 

The moment came when they were stood about ten metres away from each other. Steve dropped the chain holding Pietro and the speedster raced forwards, breaking the weak chains as he ran. Within around ten seconds both men holding Matt were unconscious and bound by the chains Pietro had previously been wearing; the Daredevil suit must be weighing him down, he was slower than usual. But Steve used this momentary distraction to throw his shield and sprint towards Rumlow. The vibranium disc thudded into Rumlow’s chest, pushing him backwards but it was clear no damage had been done; his armour was much too thick for that little throw to hurt him. But it did distract him giving Steve enough time to land a couple of well-placed blows. Once again the duo was sucked into the deadly dance that they now knew so well. That was until Pietro kicked Rumlow’s legs out from underneath him and Steve could gain the upper hand, with his foot on the HYDRA agent’s chest. “Steve!” Wanda shouted as she leapt down the stairs. He spun around and saw a new agent, holding Matt towards him with a knife held against the lawyer’s throat. Steve slowly lifted his foot off Rumlow’s chest and Pietro froze in place. The whole purpose of coming here was to make sure Matt was safe, they could not jeopardise that now just to catch Rumlow. Rumlow rolled away and got to his feet, collecting the gun Steve had knocked out of his hands.

“As you don’t seem to want the little blind mouse back I’ll have to dispose of him, and then dispose of the rest of your little minions Captain Rogers,” Rumlow stated with a tin shrug as he dusted himself down casually. The knife began to dig into Matt’s throat but even before Pietro could reach him, the knife clattered to the floor and Steve’s jaw dropped.

 

Matt was fed up of being the hostage now. He had decided during his captivity that he would wait it out, be saved by the Avengers and capture the snakes. His identity would remain secret and the Avengers would get their HYDRA agent, taking him out of Hell’s Kitchen. It was a win, win, win situation. Until the Avengers couldn’t follow through on their side of the plan. So he was going to have to sort it out himself. At least only Steve and the twins would know who he was; maybe, in repayment for saving their lives, the three Avengers may agree to keep his secret. The blade began to draw blood and Matt praised the lord for the fact they had not bothered to tie him up. In a flash of movement, Matt swung his head backwards, cracking it into his captor’s nose. The arm was loosened around his neck as they both stumbled backwards. Matt continued by grabbing the blade of the the agent’s hand, throwing that straight past Steve’s head, scrapping Rumlow’s cheek. Spinning round his round house kick finally sent the agent to the floor and allowed Matt to breathe at last. Wanda seemed to be the only one that was not stunned into stillness allowing her to send a bolt of energy flying into Rumlow’s chest, incapacitating him. They all knew that if he remained awake then he would rather kill himself than be taken by SHIELD. But unfortunately this rescue and subsequent capture had firmly set him and his devil counterpart on the Avengers’ radar. He was not a superhero, he was just a man that wanted to help people. But there seemed to be no chance of telling the real superheroes this fact.

 

Matthew Michael Murdock, the blind Hell’s Kitchen lawyer, was the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. There was no doubt about it, unless there were two Hell’s Kitchen natives that fought with the same techniques and ‘knew each other’. This man had saved his life three times now and was representing him in court. “You’re Daredevil,” Pietro gasped as Matt straightened out his dirty and torn suit before pressing a handkerchief to his bleeding neck.

“Yes I am but I would rather you didn’t shout it. Secret identity and all,” Matt sighed, hobbling towards the door.

“Thank you!” Steve shouted spontaneously, stopping the vigilante in his tracks. “Thank you for all you have done for us. We will keep your secret. But will you consider freelancing with the Avengers sometime?” he added sceptically. Before he knew who Daredevil was they were going to try and coerce him into the team. But he had already done so much for them, it would be nice to have someone that they could call upon in times of need. They did have Tony and Clint if really necessary but the more the merrier they all say. Matt took his time answering.

“Okay, I’m in but no one hears about who I am, not even the rest of your team. And Hell’s Kitchen is my domain, you leave it alone and I call you if I need your interference. Also I will not be yours to call whenever you want, only something major or relevant to me,” Matt explained his terms and Steve agreed, they were sensible things to request and he was not going to push Matt away now. “Now would one of you strapping gentlemen mind offering me your arm, let’s at least try to make this look like you rescued me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this I have put in Jessica Jones. Now all of this is MARVEL comic lore and may in the future be spoilers for Jessica Jones TV Show but not much is revealed, just a little about Jones and Murdock's past and her history with Kilgrave in minimal detail.  
> Also for those of you that know the comics then I have changed it a little to fit in with the MCU!
> 
> There is also another MARVEL comic character, bonus points if you notice.

Matthew Murdock was all over the news the morning after his supposed Avenger rescue. Thankfully the personal relations department of SHIELD had leapt on the opportunity to develop some more positive press for the Avengers. He was portrayed as the blind damsel in distress and that suited him just fine; in the bigger picture he knew that this would only make it harder if he did want to reveal his identity. He never was one for the bigger picture anyway. The here and now was what mattered. The case was still going to trial and Matt was ready to run over these presumptuous lawyers. The world would know not to mess with Nelson and Murdock.  
  
The Russian had rolled over and given them what they wanted to avoid a life prison sentence and to get witness protection until he was needed for the trial. HYDRA knew that their case all rested on Alexei testifying on what happened. All of his statement was collected through legitimate means; there was nothing that could get it thrown out unless the opposition used illegal means. The character statements and statement from Steve about what occurred were just to push the case over the line. And so Matt was enjoying a relaxing day before the trial began. "We have a situation!" Foggy shouted as he slammed down the phone.  
"What sort of situation?" Matt sighed, he just could not get a break.  
"Jessica Jones is testifying against us," Foggy stated and Matt groaned audibly.  
"Jessica Jones, the private eye and occasional bugle reporter?" Karen questioned as Matt got to his feet and grabbed his cane.  
"We have history. She resents me because I did not notice when she was captured by an old nemesis of mine. But what she doesn't know is that I knew that he was controlling her and tried to stop it. But it was Daredevil that fought," Matt explained while pulling on his coat.  
"So she doesn't know your identity so thinks Matt deserted her," Karen sighed, this secret identity business was way too complicated.  
"And I have never forgiven her for trying to kill me that one time."  
  
"What are you doing Jones?" Matt asked as soon as the woman in question pulled open the door to her office.  
"I am not supposed to be talking to you Mr Murdock," Jessica stated and proceeded to slam the door in his face.  
"The Avengers did so much for you Jess. Why are you trying to take them down?" Matt shouted through the door, he could hear people watching their confrontation but let them watch. This was between him and Jewel.  
"It's you I want to take down Murdock!" She shouted back through the flimsy wood. "When he was using me you did nothing to save me. Daredevil was the only one who cared in the slightest and I tried to kill him!"  
"Let me in Jess and I will explain," Matt promised, he had to tell her. Yes she would still resent him for their fight and the subsequent coma plus the fact she was used by Kilgrave primarily to kill him but he needed to sort this out between them. The door inched open slowly.  
"What good will your excuses do?" She asked but a lot quieter then the previous screams.  
"I don't have any excuses. But I have an explanation as to why I didn't report you missing," Matt replied, if he could keep her calm then he would explain. It was time his old friend knew who he really was. The door opened even further and Matt could now step inside. They sat down on her old couch and Matt found a beer being pressed into his palm.  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I need your assurance that nothing I tell you will be referenced in court or in the press. If you do I will tell them about Jewel," Matt stated before they began. He received a glare from Jessica but she agreed to his suggestion of mutually assured destruction. Like him, there were a few people who knew about her secret identity but she didn't want the world to know all about her secret superhero life. "The reason I didn't report you missing was that I knew Kilgrave would have you kill anyone the police sent after you," Matt explained. Thankfully Kilgrave had been arrested with Jessica's recovery and was residing in a high security federal mental facility. But before that he had been on a mission to make Daredevil's life hell and destroy Hell's Kitchen, Jessica had tried to help Matt stop him and had been put under his spell. "So I conducted my own rescue mission. I'm sorry it took so long," Matt stated but he knew he was just beating around the bush.  
"How come I never heard about you trying to get me free?" Jessica questioned, a frown creasing her brow as Matt paused to take a drink.  
"Because I am Daredevil," Matt murmured and by the little intake of breath he knew Jessica had heard him.  
"You, how, you're Daredevil," Jessica stammered; Matt was beginning to get used to this shocked response.  
"Yes I am. Due to the accident from my childhood I have enhanced senses, that is how I do it," Matt explained for what felt like the hundredth time but in fact it was only actually the forth after Claire, Foggy and Karen. He would have to explain this all to Steve, Pietro and Wanda but they could wait after all he had done for the Avengers.  
  
"It's your fault Matt. He would have left us both well alone if you hadn't antagonised him. And I know you are good enough to defeat him. Why didn't you?" Jessica was screaming once his revelations had sunk in. He knew he could have dealt with Kilgrave but he had let the snake get under his skin and Kilgrave had worked the upper hand.  
"I am truly sorry. You don't have to forgive me but the Avengers did so much for you. If the courts get this win then superheroes will be regulated. They will find you Jess. They will destroy both of our lives along with thousands of others," Matt was not above pleading over something as important as this. This one case could be the catalyst for the much talked about registration of anyone acting as a superhero or vigilante.  
"I'm sorry Matt but you are blowing this all out of proportion. I am going to testify because it is the truth. They are dangerous," Jessica stated and escorted Matt out of her door.  
"You know that's not the truth. You know it is about what happened to you. Think of the big picture Jones!" Matt shouted through the wood as she ceremoniously slammed the door in his face.  
  
"It didn't work did it?" Foggy asked when Matt walked back in the door.  
"Of course it didn't work. She's so wrapped up in herself after the incident that she cannot see the bigger picture," Matt practically snarled. He knew that the six months she was under Kilgrave's control must have been hell for her but she needed to get back on her feet. Becoming a private investigator was a step in the right direction but her loathing of superpowers, even her own was corrupting their case.  
"We can twist this on her. If we can get the medical reports about her recovery, aiding by the Avengers then it will shine them in a good light and show both sides of her experience," Foggy continued.  
"I'll go see the Avengers and get all the information I can from them," Karen volunteered as the trio all leapt into action. They all had a very limited amount of time before the trial. It was clear the other side had done this to try and throw them. It had worked but only for a short time. Matt would not let their history jeopardise this case.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," Anne Weying began with a smile. Matt had come against her before; after an experience when she was possessed by Venom, she was determined that superheroes should not be allowed to do what they want and they should be required to work in tandem with the authorities to stop the unnecessary destruction. He should have known she would be behind this. "Steve Rogers is seen as an American hero and I have no argument with the amazing things he has done for this nation. But after the disaster in Sokovia it needs to be known that people with mutations or powers are not better than us regular humans and they are not above our laws. It seems that no matter who gets in the way, the Avengers don't care," Anne continued and Matt could feel his client tensing. Steve needed to stay calm; Matt kicked him gently in the foot to draw the Avenger's attention before giving him a reassuring nod. Steve seemed to calm at this gesture; it was reassuring that the Avenger had so much faith in his vigilante lawyer. "This is a stepping stone to greater things. If you all accept the truth then we will be proving that no matter who they are, if they break a law and endanger the law abiding citizens then they will be brought to justice. Thank you," Anne finished with a proud smile.  
  
They were carrying on as usual. Foggy would be opening, Matt would take the witnesses apart with counter examination and Foggy would work with their own witnesses. It was a strategy that works.  
"I stand in front of you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, to show you two things about my client. The first is a prelude, my client is the American hero that I know you revere him as and he would not consciously but a building of people in harm’s way. This is the man that ventured alone deep into Nazi territory to rescue his best friend who may have been dead. He refused to leave a man behind no matter how much he slowed them down," Foggy continued his tirade, he owned the floor and Matt found a smile twitching at his lips in pride. "The second thing I am here to tell you about is my client's innocence, the most important fact in my opinion. That is what we are here for anyway. He was not the one responsible for the calamity to befall the apartment building in question. It was an attack on Steven Rogers' person that meant it could have been my client under the rubble. Would you, the jury, blame a policeman if he dodged a bullet fired by a criminal and it hit a civilian?" Foggy asked and Matt caught onto the increased heart rate of some members of the jury. Foggy was twisting the tale to show the jury that Steve was actually hurt in defence of the people. "I hope that these two facts will be revealed to you with our evidence and you will come to the correct conclusion, thank you." They were off to a flying start; the jury looked suitably confused and that was just how they liked it. If the jury was confused then they would pay more attention to the evidence provided without their preconceptions.

 

First up was the prosecution’s witnesses. They had a person who lived in the building across the road. The prosecution must have jumped on this witness before Matt and Foggy were even on the case. The police reports said that an anonymous person had come forward with details. “Please state your name for the jury,” Anne began once the woman was on the stand.

“Martha Lily Pierce,” Martha began nervously, but she was calm.

“Miss Pierce, please can you tell the jury what you saw outside the apartment building in question on the night of the twenty fifth of October,” Anne smiled softly as she walked in front of the box. Matt was more watching how Martha reacted to the questions and how tailored the questions were. Her heart rate picked up when it was her turn to speak, but that was natural. He would have to take a friendly response with her, it would not enamour him to the jury if he was ploughing into a shaking woman like that. Also if she believed him a friend then something she was told not to mention may slide out.

“I was getting ready for bed at around eleven and went to shut the curtains when I heard banging and gunshots across the road. I tried to work out what was happening before I called the police. There were two men fighting on the floor and Daredevil was fighting with a few more on the roof. I began to ring the police to inform them of this when one of the figures was thrown through the wall of the building, then the building set on fire,” Daredevil helped evacuate the building while the other two continued fighting,” Martha explained and it did seem like she actually saw what happened, but in no way was this a decent witness unless she could identify the men.

“Thank you Miss Pierce, now can you identify either of the two men you saw fighting on the ground?” Anne asked but they all knew what the answer would be.

“One of them was Captain America and I didn’t recognise the other one,” Martha informed the jury.

“Did anything happen after the explosion?” Anne continued with the tame interrogation.

“I heard some more gunshots and the man in black, not Captain America, ran away,” Martha added. It definitely put his client at the location of the event but they weren’t denying that.

“Thank you Miss Pierce, end of questions,” Anne nodded to the judge and settled down. Now it was Matt’s turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away so the trail may span quite a few chapters. All I know of American Law has come off the internet so please tell me of any flaws!
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed and please tell me if there is anything you want exploring or to see!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am not an American Lawyer! Please point out any errors if you see them.  
> Also there is another marvel character slid in ;) Bonus points if you work it out!

“Miss Pierce, may I call you Martha. It’ll make this a lot more pleasant for the both of us,” Matt smiled softly, leaning back on his desk to make himself look open and friendly.

“Martha is fine Mr Murdock,” she smiled softly, already off guard with him.

“Please, call me Matt,” Matt replied before he began. “I just want to know Martha, what happened to you during the day of the night in question?”

“Objection your honour,” Anne exclaimed, she seemed shocked that Matt was taking such an unorthodox tactic with her first witness.

“Where are you going with this Mr Murdock?” the judge questioned.

“It is on track sir,” Matt replied and he was allowed to continue.

“I was working at the museum all day and had been out of a few drinks with friends after work,” Martha explained more than willingly despite the despair of Anne. She knew what he was trying to do.

“So how were you feeling before you decided to go to bed?” Matt asked, he had not anticipated that she would have been drinking, this was better than he could have hoped for.

“I was tired I guess,” Martha shrugged but it was clear on her face she had also realised what he was doing.

“I need you to be absolutely honest with me Martha. Do you think your tiredness and the alcohol could have had any impact on what you saw?” Matt asked, praying that she would answer this for him. This was his job, making witnesses and the jury doubt testimonies.

“I, I guess,” Martha murmured.

“Miss Pierce, I need you to answer this clearly for me okay,” Matt whispered, his voice soothing and it seemed to work.

“I was very tired so it may have effected what I remember, I really don’t know. I’m sorry,” Martha stammered but Matt just held her hand tenderly and smile.

“It’s okay Martha. You did the right thing, no need to apologise,” he promised her despite being able to sense Anne’s anger behind them.

“Thank you Matt,” she whispered back before being escorted from the stand.

 

The next witness to take to the stand was one of the fire men from the scene. “Please state your name for the jury,” Anne stated, with a customary glare at Matt as she stood to begin.

“Brian Healy,” Brian stated calmly.

“Please state your reason for being at the scene of the crime and what you saw,” Anne requested once again.

“I was one of the members of the fire brigade called to the scene after the grenade exploded. I circled round the building to see if there were any more civilians. I saw Captain America fighting with another masked man,” Brian explained calmly. Matt knew that this man was not going to fall for his tricks like Martha did. He was going to have to be smart. But Matthew Murdock loved a challenge.

“Can you please state the conditions of both of the men,” Anne asked, pacing in front of the box. She knew Matt was winning and that brought a smirking smile to his face.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Matty,” Foggy hissed from the other side of Steve but he was sporting a mirroring smile.

“The other man looked in a much worse state than Captain America did. He was bleeding and cradling one of his arms while Mr Rogers just looked dirty,” Brian explained.

“So which of the two men would have most likely been thrown through the wall of a building,” Anne asked, Matt was not going to take this.

“Objection, there is no evidence. This is pure speculation!” Matt shouted, thumping his fist down on the table.

“Accepted, watch what you ask Mrs Weying,” the judge stated and Matt sunk back into his seat.

“Sorry your honour,” Anne nodded before approaching Brian again.

“When you watched them fight did Steve Rogers show any concern about what was going on in the building?” she asked.

“No he just seemed focused on taking down the man in black,” Brian finished and that was the end of the questions.

 

Matt only had one point to make with this witness. All Brian had been brought in to do was make it look like Captain America didn’t care about the people in the apartment building. This was obviously not the truth and if he could get the prosecution’s witness to admit this then it would save time and cause people to doubt Anne’s tale more than his own witnesses would. “Mr Healy, when did you arrive at the scene?” Matt questioned, leaning back on Anne’s table much to the other woman’s disgust. 

“The building was consumed with the fire and the residents were stood on the other side of the street, some more were being helped out of the door by the Daredevil,” Brian explained cautiously.

“So Daredevil was helping the people out of the building then,” Matt smirked.

“Yes, he was carrying an injured woman out of the door when I arrived,” Brian continued.

“So do you think that the reason my client did not seem concerned was the fact he knew his partner was dealing with civilians. It would have been irresponsible to let the criminal go,” Matt speculated and he watched Brian’s face morph into confusion.

“I guess that could be true,” Brian sighed. Matt’s job was done.

 

“Please state your name for the court,” Anne sighed, she was certainly looking much wearier than she did at the beginning of these proceedings. This would teach her never to mess with Nelson and Murdock again; they would never be manipulated in this way.

“Jessica Jones,” Jessica stated, her eyes never leaving Matt’s as they burned with an intense hatred. Matt had talked with Rachel and she believed that the resentment Jessica held especially for him could still be residues of Kilgrave’s influence in her mind. She had to fight through it but she was currently letting it consume her.

“Now, please explain how you know Steve Rogers,” Anne asked calmly. She knew that she did not have enough but she was trying to prove the destructive nature of the Avengers linked with Captain America fighting at the start of the fire. Even by winning this case they may not be able to hold off the registration.

“I stayed with the Avengers for a while after an incident with Zebediah Kilgrave,” Jessica explained and it was clear that she did not want to go into any more detail than that. Matt hated himself for putting her through this but she chose to go against him and he would not let that sympathy ruin the case.

“Can you tell us what it is like with the Avengers behind the scenes?” Anne askes, prompting what Jessica was determined to reveal to the world, but what she was revealing was twisted.

“They were always fighting amongst themselves especially Steve and Anthony Stark. Whenever they went out on missions there was always destruction and the Stark Industries PR Team and lawyers were sent to clean it up. Everywhere they went it was just chaos,” Jessica described the scene with a steely expression but passion in her voice. She was good at this.

“Knowing them personally, do you think it is unreasonable that Steve could have thrown that grenade without a care to the destruction it was causing?” Anne asked with a smile.

“No, I think that is the most likely progression of events with a look back to their history,” Jessica nodded.

 

“Miss Jones, there is a file in front of you. Would you mind opening it and explaining to the jury what is inside the file?” Matt asked, gesturing in the vague direction of the podium but deliberately looking away from her. “All members of the jury also have this file and can read it themselves at their leisure.”

“This file documents my coma and subsequent recovery after the incident with Zebadiah Kilgrave,” Jessica choked out, she didn’t get past the first page.

“What I really want to know Miss Jones,” Matt began and paused. “Is why, after all the Avengers have done to help you, you are so determined to see them shamed in such a public manner?” Matt questioned. He could hear the heart rates of the jury increasing at his question but it was all overwhelmed by the thumping of Jessica’s heart.

“There is an increasing number of people being hurt by those with powers and if superhumans were held accountable then less people would be hurt,” Jessica explained, she was trying to fake calm but her heart was trying to jump out of her chest.

“So you have come into this case with a vendetta and no actual proof?” Matt continued, he would not go easy on Jessica, she was a superhero too. She should understand that not everything can go right on a mission.

“It is not a vendetta to want to know the truth Matthew,” Jessica practically snarled.

“Would the jury please turn to page seven please,” Matt continued, listening until the flicking of pages was complete. “This is a report by Dr Karla Sofen about Miss Jones’ mental state. She states that despite Miss Jones being clear of Kilgrave’s direct influence, it is most likely that there is still some residual effects on her mind. This could manifest as lingering hatred towards those that Kilgrave wanted her to hate. Those people could include; any friends from her previous life like Mr Matthew Murdock, and the superheroes she targeted such as the Avengers,” Matt explained, he could hear Jessica’s soft tears. Matt prayed that this might help Jessica snap out of it. “End of questions your honour,” Matt whispered and Jessica ran from the stand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The end ...   
> I will be writing a sequel probably but once my life has settled down once again.  
> Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the journey!

“She’s not going to let that rest Matt,” Foggy hissed as Matt settled back down into his chair.

“I know but it had to be done. I will deal with the consequences when they make themselves apparent,” Matt whispered back. Now it was Foggy’s turn to step up to the plate. They had three witnesses to call; the first was going to be Steve, followed by Alexei. Part of their case was to expose the true nature of the trail; Matt had started that with his dissection of Jessica’s motives but all the way through they were trying to get the jury to doubt Anne by tearing apart her case. Anne’s situation was very similar to Jessica’s; she was kidnapped by the villain Venom because of her connection to superheroes. She made it her quest to help those impacted by the interference of superheroes and show those with powers they were not above the law. Her appearance made them even more confident that this whole case was rigged for Steve to loose. However the powers at be clearly did not anticipate Nelson and Murdock, and no one played Nelson and Murdock.

 

Steve was escorted up to the stand and he played the part wonderfully. He strode up there painting a picture of absolute confidence. It felt like the whole world stopped as he stood at the stand and Matt found himself grinning. It was ridiculous that people believed this man was anything but pure at heart. “Please state your name for the court,” Foggy asked calmly, continuing with the proceedings after a suitable silence.

“Steven Rogers,” Steve commented, his head held high.

“Please tell us what happened on the night in question,” Foggy requested, opening the floor for Steve to tell his story.

“Earlier in the night I had been attacked by a HYDRA agent by the name of Brock Rumlow. I was returning to where I parked my car when Rumlow and two of his agents attacked me once again,” Steve explained, they had taught him well. He was sticking to the facts so the opposition would have no leverage but yet he was delivering those facts sincerely to play with the jury. Karen had researched the jury and it did seem the majority were honest, there were some big Captain America fans and some were against superheroes but the majority were there to be swayed.

“As I was trying to fight Rumlow without being shot by the other two men, Daredevil came to my aid and dealt with the two on the roof, one was knocked out and the other fell from the roof. I was trying to dispatch Rumlow but he was too strong. Before Daredevil could make it down to assist me, Rumlow kicked me back and threw a grenade at my chest. The explosion carried me through the wall of the building and caused a gas main explosion. I managed to get out before any serious damage was done and saw Rumlow heading towards me. The fight continued with us both evenly matched, I wanted to save those in the building but I saw Daredevil was dealing with it and Rumlow would not let me get away. Once Daredevil had finished evacuating the building he came to help but Rumlow ran at the sight of my back up,” Steve finished and Foggy nodded with a small smile.

 

“Mr Rogers, what were you thinking when you were climbing from the explosion site?” Foggy asked, drawing another glare from Anne, but there was nothing she could do about it.

“I wanted to save the people in the building but when I emerged I could see Daredevil diving to their rescue and I knew Rumlow would not give me a chance to save them. I had to deal with him first,” now Steve let the emotions poor out of him, touching the hearts of the jury. Steve was born for this, he was missing his calling as an actor.

“And final question Mr Rogers, what have you been doing since the night of the incident?” Foggy asked smugly.

“Apart from some meetings with my lawyers, I have been trying tirelessly to find Brock Rumlow and bring him to justice. We have been cooperating with the police in their investigation but we have been conducting our own. Couple of nights ago we apprehended Brock Rumlow, agent of HYDRA, and he is being held in a secure detainment facility to be brought to justice for his copious crimes,” Steve explained, earning some murmurings from the assembled crowd. Rumlow had been a big figure in the world news after the whole Ultron incident and it was a big deal to hear he had finally been captured. Another thing in their favour; he now also owed Wanda a fruit basket. She was the key player in Rumlow’s capture and it had assisted their case as well as the world in general.

“End of questions,” Foggy stated with a smile.

 

“Mr Rogers, do you know what the loss of life was in the New York Incident, which was caused by SHIELD’s recklessness?” Anne asked, diving in straight away. Matt could tell by her heart rate that she was starting to get nervous of this case’s success. He was so proud of how far Nelson and Murdock had come in the short time they had been practicing law.

“852 lives were lost but honestly it could have been so much more if not for the speedy response of the Avengers. Our first priority was to get civilians to safety by cooperating with the NYPD to evacuate the public spaces and subways before moving onto the office buildings, the local police force were very cooperative and efficient in assisting us set up a perimeter so the damage and loss of life could be contained,” Steve explained, his calm expression had turned steely at the mention of the loss of life in the New York disaster.

“Do you deny that SHIELD was responsible for the New York Incident?” Anne insisted.

“SHIELD was in part responsible by experimenting with the tesseract but once the mistake was made, all efforts were concentrated on minimising the damage,” Steve admitted.

“It is true that every major mission the Avengers has completed has ended in major destruction and loss of life?” Anne continued, pushing Steve for a mistake.

“Yes but not as bad as if we hadn’t been there,” Steve tried to argue but was cut off once again.

“Yet you ask us to believe that this destruction was nothing to do with you. End of questions.”

 

“Please state your name and connection to the crime for the court,” Foggy asked, standing tall and proud in front of the box.

“Alexei Kipriyanov, I lived in the destroyed apartment building in question,” Alexei said but the disgust of this act was clear on his face.

“Please explain in as much detail as you can, what happened on the night in question,” Foggy requested and Alexei nodded reluctantly.

“My brother and his friends had just left and I walked them down to their car. As they drove away I heard something from the alley way, I walked round and peered into the darkness. Two men were fighting, one was dressed all in black and the other one was clearly Captain America. As I turned to get out of the way I saw the man in black throw something at Captain America. Then the explosion happened, throwing me back,” Alexei explained.

“About what size was the object that the unknown man threw?” Foggy asked but out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the jury were convinced by the testimony.

“About tennis ball size I would say,” Alexei nodded.

“End of questions.”

 

“Alexei, what is your profession?” Anne asked, once again cutting out all the pleasantries.

“I drive a taxi,” he practically spat back, determined to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

“And your not legal profession,” Anne sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I smuggle drugs,” Alexei confessed, he had no need to hide it anymore. Straight after this trial was done he was going to prison with a slightly reduced sentence.

“How did Mr Murdock and Mr Nelson discover you knew about the incident in question,” Matt could tell what she was doing. She was trying to convince the jury that they had told Alexei to lie to reduce his sentence, therefore negating his testimony.

“I was detained by Daredevil and he asked me if I had seen anything. I told him what I had seen and he said to call Nelson and Murdock, they would get me a reduced sentence if I agreed to testify,” Alexei explained and Anne seemed disappointed with his answer. It was offending to think that Anne thought they would not follow correct protocol.

 

After the closing statements, both Matt and Foggy were obnoxiously confident. It wasn’t long before they were all called back. “Have the jury reached a verdict,” the judge asked and the head juror stood up.

“We have your honour. We find the defendant, not guilty.”

 

“Thank you for all you have done Matt,” Steve grinned, offering his hand to shake. He knew full well that Matt knew he had moved his arm and Matt smiled before reaching out to shake it. Foggy coughed obviously from Matt’s shoulder. “And you too Franklin,” Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re welcome Captain. Nelson and Murdock will always have your back,” Matt replied, his face stern. The Avengers knew that he meant that the lawyers would been there but also the stick wielding Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

“It does seem like you are powerful allies to have, Rumlow has been charged and will be spending life in a SHIELD detainment facility,” Natasha informed the group and Matt could sense a weight being lifted from Steve’s chest. Rumlow had been hunting him for about a year now, it must be a relief to see the man behind bars at last.

“But also, if you two have any problems the same goes for us. Just call and we will be there,” Steve added as his phone began to ring. There was always something for the Avengers to do.

 

Matt listened intently as the Avengers walked away. It was clear that this was not over. HYDRA would not go down without a fight and Rumlow would not roll over. There was no way that he was ever going to get rid of those superheroes now.


End file.
